


And The Winner Is...

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Comments, suggestions and requests welcome. :)</p></blockquote>





	And The Winner Is...

Shannon turned over in bed to see Jared quietly sneaking in to their bedroom after what had been a long night of schmoozing with the Hollywood elite. 

Jared had chosen to go "dateless" to the HFA's tonight, and while Shannon understood why, he was no less jealous of not being with his brother on the special night. 

"Go back to sleep baby." Jared whispered. 

"I never got there." Shannon replied. 

Jared removed his suit jacket and shoes as Shannon sat up in bed. 

"You aren't still pissed that I didn't take you tonight are you?"

Shannon hung his head a little. 

"No... Not really"

Jared took a seat at the end of the bed. 

"I was just presenting baby." 

He stroked his brother's cheek with the back of his hand, and Shannon nuzzled in to his touch. 

"I know," Shannon began. "I just like seeing you all dressed up."

Jared chuckled lightly as he continued to undress, and after hanging the clothes back in the closet, he slipped under the covers with his brother.

Shannon made clear his intentions for tonight by pushing Jared back in to the mattress, kissing him forcefully. 

"Mmm" Jared groaned breaking the kiss "You aren't tired?"

"Not hardly" Shannon growled. 

Shannon stroked at Jared's hardening cock, licking his lips. 

"Looks like you're still up too..."

He leaned down to kiss Jared's neck as the younger siblings fingers trailed down his spine. 

Shannon grinded his hips in to the man below him while his prick throbbed. 

"Fucking tease" Jared groaned. 

Still smirking to himself, Shannon grabbed the small flip top bottle next to the bed and readied himself. 

He painted a trail of lube between the folds of Jared's body with his dick before pushing past his entrance. 

Leaning all his weight on his arms, he hovered over Jared locking eyes on him as he began to pound in to him harder. 

He let out a fairly long grunt as he watched Jared's head arch back in to the pillow, begging him to fuck him harder. 

"Grab your cock" Shannon demanded

Jared took himself into his hand and began to stroke his length. 

"That's it baby. Think about my mouth on it."

Shannon was getting the pleasure of watching Jared touch himself, while fucking him at the same time. 

And as Shannon quickened his pace, Jared did as well. 

Shannon felt the warmth of his release began at the base of his spine wanting so badly to cum, but not wanting his pleasure to end. 

"Take your hand away." Shannon demanded. 

And with a pained look on his face, Jared did as he was asked. 

"Shannon, baby. Let your little brother cum for you...please"

"Not yet."

Shannon's pace reached its peak as beads of sweat formed on his brow. 

He was going to make Jared wait. It was his favorite game. 

"Ok baby. Grab your cock for me. I wanna watch you cum"

Jared stroked harder moaning toward his impending orgasm, and hoping that he would cum with his brother. 

"Oh God Shannon, harder baby"

"Mmm. Fuck, Jared"

Shannon finally came forcefully and passionately inside his brother, and watched as Jared's spurted across his chest and belly. 

Pulling away from Jared, he cleaned the lust with his tongue as always, before cuddling close to his soul mate.

"One thing I am pissed about." Shannon revealed

"What's that?" 

"The next time you buy shoes like that, you better get me a pair too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Comments, suggestions and requests welcome. :)


End file.
